


Distracting Behavior

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [30]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy comes home and discovers the chance to retaliate and even the score against Furia. Usually she's the one who catches him on important calls and tries his resolve and self-control in the most delicious ways. It is rare that he gains the chance to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from Chyrstis: Distracting behavior--trying to distract one another while they are busy. Apologies that it took so long to get around to this one.

Quiet always permeated their apartment. Furia preferred to keep some her own place, separate from where the Saints conducted business. Despite that the rattle of Spanish coming from the closed office told him that she brought her work home with her that evening. Troy set his briefcase by the end table, laid his hat atop it, and started unbuttoning his uniform jacket before he opened the door. He watched her for a few minutes before she looked up and winked at him.

It was a rare opportunity, he knew. Her attention focused elsewhere, he slipped off his jacket and his tie, laying them over one of the arm of the small sofa near the door. He guessed Carlos to be her caller, the two of them tended to speak in Spanish on the phone when it was just the two of them. Troy chalked it up to the kind of dire homesickness she struggled with since her family cut ties. He crossed the room calmly ignoring the pictures and quickly scribbled notes on the desk. Even if she brought work home he keep their deal and quelled his instincts just like she did when she woke up at 2am and found him buried in reports.

The only thing near that desk that held the least bit of interest for him was the beautiful distracted woman who seemed in the middle of something that would take a while. Or at least that is what he found himself hoping once he rounded the desk and stepped behind her. The shiver that rippled through her body when he swept her hair off the back of her neck was delicious. When his hand glided up the back of her neck, the soft sigh brought a smile to his lips. A kiss placed on her nape garnered him a scolding glance.

Bradshaw leaned toward her unoccupied ear and whispered one word, clearly annunciated. "Payback."

Before she could move, he wrapped his arms around waist, setting his mouth to that same spot. With his nose tucked into her hair, which smelled heavily of vanilla as it always seemed to, he pressed languid kisses and sharp little teasing bites on her neck. Meanwhile his fingers tugged her blouse loose, methodically freeing buttons as he did. Her muscles quivered under his touch when he dragged his short nails over her belly.

The phone shifted then. He assumed she muted it because she turned to him and said his name in a scolding tone. "Five minutes. Then I'm all yours."

"You're all mine now," he countered.

Carlos must have said something she needed to hear again. Reluctantly she returned the phone to her ear and narrowed her gaze at her lover. "Repeat that?"

Troy sucked at her earlobe then his mouth moved down her chest in a clear and determined path. All the while his fingers had gathered up her curve-hugging skirt. When he knelt, one of her hands fisted in the hair at the top of his head. She looked down at him with a scolding glare. Again he mouthed the word he had whispered earlier as the backs of his fingers trailed across the swath of silk between her legs. The tiny tremor in her thighs ignited a desire in him to make it happen again, only more violently. Her lips parted; the hitch in her breath barely audible, even in the room.

Caressing her thighs, Troy placed tempting kisses there as well then hitched his thumbs in the waistband of her lacy lavender undergarments to drag them down her legs. She pinched his earlobe, in retaliation he nipped her high on the thigh, but that hungry gaze she cast on him told him all he needed to know as did her stepping out of her panties without hesitation. He pressed a sucking kiss high on the inside of her thigh--it was a dull pain he knew well and it earned him a stroke of her nails lightly through his hair.

Taking a moment he breathed her in. That heady scent of desire mixed with the calming aroma of vanilla--that common warm smell had become one he immediately equated with her. No longer did the smell or even the word vanilla conjure cravings for milkshakes like when he was younger, now just the word made him blush and the scent got his blood flowing. It could be an embarrassing scenario in the break room if the secretaries decided to get creative with the coffee selection at the station.

The chief had never been a nibbler. Even when trying something new he always took a healthy bite--dove right in, one could say--and with her on the phone he was not going to waste the chance to get a little retribution for the times he had to try and figure out how to handle this exact type of situation with the commissioner on the other end of the line. Baring her with his thumbs, Troy dragged a long lick over her and greedily sucked at her clit.

Her choked gasp made him smile and broke his contact with that sensitive spot. He gave her little more than a moment to find the resolve not to moan in Carlos' ear. He continued that long languorous stroke of his tongue over her until her hand returned to his hair. Her breathing labored, she wore a pleading look. Bradshaw pressed her hips back against the edge of the desk before lifting one of her thighs over his shoulder.

"Dios," Furia mumbled at him liquidly as he pressed soft kisses to that juncture of her hip. "No, Carlos. It's fine. I realize that. Get with Johnny he can …" suddenly she shifted back to Spanish.

Troy took no offense, especially since he could guess what she was probably sending the young man to Gat for. That thought, however, did not stick in the police chief's mind. Blowing another breath across her moist flesh, he watched her reaction, felt the goose bumps rise on her leg. After a small shift, he found just the angle he had been looking for. Furia developed a temporary resolve against the deliberate licks, but when he dipped his tongue into her choked off gasp sounded more like a desperate chirp. The best part for him--she dropped the phone clattering to the desk.

While Furia scrambled to retrieve it, Troy hurried to try and gain that reaction again. He got close with the combination of another thrust of his tongue, a lick, and a gentle suck at her clit.

"Fucking hell," she moaned with a little too much lust in her voice to explain it away as frustration over the dropped phone, though that's immediately where she went with it.

Her hand began stroking through his hair over and over again. He could feel the twitch in her hips. Additionally, her eyes did not leave his as he continued to ply her with his tongue. When she bite her lip or blinked for an overly long moment, Troy felt accomplished. His rare treat seemed to be paying off at least as well as her distractions.

Her chin dropped to her chest at one point, that ever-moving hand tightening, though she cut off the moan before it did more than rumble in her chest. But it earned him something she got out of him on occasion.

"Look, Carlos. We'll talk about it in the morning. Si, meet me at Luis' and we'll get breakfast. Bien."

With that Troy heard the telltale electronic chime and Furia tossed the phone over her shoulder. The little shift in her hips prompted him to become a little more vigorous in his attentions. Within moments of hanging up the phone, Troy got her off, lapping at her until he pulled every last shudder and sign out of her body--especially those tempting quivering thighs.

"You are dangerous," Furia told him as she leaned over and kissed him as he knelt at her feet.

"If you recall you're the one that started this lovely game, and I still owe you like a million and three," he countered matter-of-factly.

She just grinned at him. "True. Now take off your pants, Chief."

Bradshaw smiled against her mouth as she kissed him, soft at first but it deepened quickly. His hands went straight for his belt as requested. That was the one of the advantages of distracting her at home, almost a guarantee that things would escalate, which neither of them minded one bit.


End file.
